1327
by lederra
Summary: The extended Torretto clan return to the one place that meant so much to them, their home after they are pardoned and able to return to the states.
1. Chapter 1

1327

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Fast and Furious universe they are the property of their creator and make no money from this or any other story that I write for this site.

Summary: To many it was nothing but a derelict building but to one group of people it was special, it was home.

A/N: Only a very small story I am afraid looking at the first few moments of the extended Torretto Clan coming home at last.

* * *

The deep rumbling sound of several precision cars were heard out in the neighbourhood as they pulled up in the front of a derelict house its garden overrun with weeds that threatened to spill out upon the sidewalk from their unattended and overgrown beds but to the figures that emerged from the vehicles this was not a seemingly forgotten and derelict shell of a house this was home.

Home

A special place that most of those who had emerged from out of the now parked cars had not thought they would ever see again, seven years of living on the lamb, running from the law and never letting their guard down had begun to wear them down but the moment they were pardoned and free to come back to this place they had taken it.

Driving all of the way, the moment the plane they had been on had landed at the nearest airport had been one of the longest if shortest journeys of their life but now their journey was over and they stood for a moment before the place, the home the Torretto Clan had dreamed of returning to.

1327

That number meant nothing to most who passed this building each day had been home to the Torretto family for the last two generations and was about to become the home for the next one at least.

Mia smiled as she looked down at the babe in her arms at the newest generation, the newest Torretto. 'No,' she thought, 'Not Torretto but O'Connor' although she was sure her brother would have something to say about that but then he and Letty had better get on and produce some children as well so then there will be another Torretto generation to grow up in the house before them, Torretto children to join the O'Connor ones for she was already carrying her second not that she had told Brian yet or any of the others within their extended family yet.

She felt Brian's arm slide around her waist and felt his warmth as they made their way into the only pace that would ever be their home for now and the rest of their lives regardless of where their lives took them from that day on.

Behind them the rest of their family looked on lost in their own memories or thought s of the building before them, Dom and Letty leaned into each other as they gazed at the home that had brought them so much love and belonging like no other place had ever given them before as well as the heartache of losing their first family when they had had to flee but now they were home and like Brian and Mia ready to look to the future and never leave again and perhaps Dom thought to himself some little Torretto's running about as he held Letty in his arms.

The others who had not grown up in this house before them gazed in undisguised bewilderment at the decrepit building before them not quite understanding the love that those who had now entered the house had for this place to them it was just an old decrepit building but they knew it meant something to Brian, Mia, Dom and Letty so they let their thoughts of the state of the place pass them by as they joined their friends who entered the house.

The door closed with a creak behind them as they entered and closed the door to the world outside, if only for a little while.

* * *

A/N: Short I know but I hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: In response to all the reviews and I must admit I was surprised by the amount of reviews for this story which was only going to be a one chaptered story originally I have decided to post two more chapters.

So a BIG THANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, FAVOURITED OR IS FOLLOWING THIS STORY BUT ESPECIALLY REVIEWED, Lola, sckraut12, Kisle, mac-reye, joey's mum, fastfan, Aisha Toretto and Maggie, it because of you eight that this story continues.

So the story continues.

* * *

The interior of the house smelled a little stale but not as stale as Mia had expected for a house that had been closed up for years and as she thought about it the yard had not seemed as overgrown as it should have done. She looked towards her brother who was standing in the hallway with his arms around Letty's waist and arched her eyebrow at him in question.

"I had someone come in and look after the house while we overseas." He told her.

Mia smiled at the thoughtfulness of her brother but she thought to herself 'I can understand why he did it; I would have done the same.'

Mia continued to move from the hallway through into the living room, her hand ghosting over the surfaces as her memories of happier times crowded her mind, the parties that was held here back in the day after a race, the family then laughing and celebrating together and that thought brought a degree of sadness as she thought of those 'original' family members that were not with them anymore, Leon, Jessie and Vince.

Oh Vince, the bear of a man who had been her brothers best friend since school who had saved her in the market place in Rio when those men had been chasing her and who had died on those same streets not more than a few days later when the vehicle they were all travelling in had been ambushed, memories of him dying brought a tear to her eye and she brushed it away with her finger tips when it threatened to fall.

Brian watching her while he held Jack saw the tear that threatened to fall and he wanted to go to her to hug but he knew she needed this moment, just this moment to reconcile in her head and heart the memories that 1327 incited in her. He held their son while he too gazed around the room, so much had happened in this house and outside he recalled as the memory of Jessie being killed in the drive by orchestrated by Tran and his cousin after the race wars that had exposed his true identity to the Toretto brother and sister.

He had never so helpless before in his career or life as he had that day first Vince shot and badly injured and then Jessie who had died in Dom's arms as he had held him after the bullets that clattered across the side walk had taken the young man's future and life away from him and the look of rage partly directed at him when Dom had laid his body down and then marched towards his car before taking off after the Trans.

A sound of a footstep on the stairs had him glancing up and he saw his wife heading up the stairs, and jostling his son gently onto his hip he followed the woman who made his complete, the love of his life who had given him the most precious gift of all, his son Jack and he thought of the days ahead and the wistful hope that they might have more children, little brothers or sisters for Jack, that would make this old house live again to the sounds of children's laughter and voices, a new family to grow up within the four walls of the Toretto home.

Wandering up the stairs and down the hallway he followed his wife she disappeared into the room which he knew had once been hers, walking softly behind her hoping not to waken Jack who had fallen asleep, his small head resting against his father's side as he carried him, Brian stopped behind Mia as she leant back towards a sad yet oddly happy look on her face.

"You okay Mia?"

He asks her quietly so as not to waken Jack who was gurgling happily while asleep and his parents smiled together at the same time wondering just what it was he was dreaming about.

"Just glad to be home," Mia told him.

"I am too," he told her in return as he nuzzled the back of her neck with his nose kissing her gently.

Mia turned to him, smiling as her arms went round the two of the three most important men in her life. She and Brian locked lips again both savouring this brief moment of peace in the house until Jack woke again and would want the attention of both his parents although he was definitely a mummy's boy Brian thought as he kissed his wife back just as eagerly and ardently as she did he.

"I have something to tell you Brian." Mia said smiling.

Brian looked into Mia's eyes concerned for a moment until he saw her smiling.

"We're going to have another baby."

For a moment Brian's world stopped as he absorbed the news that Mia told him before a large grin broke out on his face and he pulled Mia to his side with one arm and hugged her and cried a cry of excitement and joy at news.

Downstairs Dom and Letty were still in the hallway staring into the sitting room their own memories assaulting them, when they heard Brian's excited cry and Mia's equally happy laughter. The two making their way upstairs, the others staying where they were as they felt that perhaps that it was not their pace just yet to intrude upstairs just yet even Roman who as rule had all the tact of a bull in a china shop but for once even he felt the need to step back and wait to see what was going on.

* * *

A/N: Just one more chapter to go and then that's it folks. As always reviews are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Now the final chapter.

* * *

The day was warm, clear and sunny as the Torretto family came together for the first of what was hoped to be many cook outs back at the home that meant so much to at least four of them. The old garden table had been scrubbed and laid up with plates and cutlery and there were dishes of salad, coleslaw and potato salad along with various ketchups and sauces more than enough for those already out in the yard but Dom knew that they might have a few more join them before the afternoon was over.

Word of their return had already filtered out on to the streets as a few of their old friends had been over already to greet them back and to meet and greet the newest members of their extended family, oh and of course, in the ladies cases to 'coo' over the latest addition to the family in the form of Jack who like true a true Torretto had taken it in his stride, despite the fact that Mia and Brian kept insisting the boy was an O'Connor, Dom thought of the boy as a Torretto and stubbornly refused to think of him as anything else.

Of course soon there would be another addition to the Torretto/O'Connor clan he reluctantly thought of the renaming the family now, Mia and Brian were expecting their second child and it made him feel a little jealous in a way, as he and Letty were not yet at the stage of their newly reformed relationship to think about even considering having children let alone trying to have any.

Mia came out of the house carrying Jack who had just awoken from his nap and he watched as his sister carried Jack towards the garage where his brother-in-law was standing, a beer in hand. Brian turned as she reached him and he relinquished his hold on the beer in exchange for his son, who he beamed at like the proud and happy father he was.

Brian turned back to the garage with his son in his arms and Dom could hear him telling the boy that he would one day be teaching him and his future siblings how to fix the best cars in the world in the best garage ever and if there was a tool that he, Jack, could not find then he did not belong in that garage nor any other come to that. Mia was standing next to him looking the picture of health and the smile plastered on her face was the largest he had seen in a long while as she watched her son and husband bond, her hand resting protectively over her stomach protecting the new baby she carried inside.

He and Letty walked over to join them and they turned to take in the scene before them, Han was sitting on a step leading to the house, a beer in one hand enjoying the scene despite the note of sadness they could see in his eyes, he was not yet over losing Gisele and they knew it would take the young Asian man a while if ever before he did, Gisele had been the love of his life just as Mia was Brian's and Letty was Dom's.

Tej and Roman were before the barbecue which they had expected nothing less with Roman his love of food was still as strong as ever and the chance of getting his stomach filled as soon as the food was cooked was enough to entice him to take over the cooking of said food. Tej standing at his side as he cooked a beer also in his hand as he happily allowed his friend to do all the hard work.

"Hey Mia, You had better hide your baby oil. Hey I am just kidding man."

Roman's call alerted them that they had visitors and they saw Hobbs with Elana following slowly behind him coming up the drive.

"You better watch your big ass forehead," Hobbs quick reply came back.

They could hear Roman muttering under his breathe that he had only been kidding as Tej doubled over and spitting his beer out as he laughed at Hobbs quick fire comeback comment. Hobbs stopped before Dom and nodded to the others as he handed Dom a thick folder.

"It's done; you have your lives back."

Dom took the folder thanking him as he did so, glad that at least that it was over that he could live the rest of his life here with Letty and Brian and Mia and their children and any children that he and Letty might have in the future.

"Thank you."

Hm held out his hand and Hobbs shook it he then glanced over at Brian and Mia nodding at them and wishing them well in with their new future.

Dom glanced over to where Letty was talking with Elana and saw that the two women were getting on surprisingly well, Elana was the one thing out of all this that he was sorry to have to say goodbye to, he had loved her in his own way but Letty was the love of his life and always would be but that did not mean that he did not feel bad about the woman who for a short time had replaced Letty in his bed and heart. He would always feel something for her and he knew she would for him.

Letty walked over to Brian and Mia as Dom walked over to Elana to say goodbye, she knew that the two would need a few moments alone and as much as she felt for the other woman she knew that she was equally glad that it was her that Dom was choosing to remain with. He was after all the only man for her despite the last few years without him and she looked forward to rediscovering the feelings that had begun to re-emerge for him in the last few weeks.

She felt Dom re-join her and she turned her head to watch Hobbs and Elana as they left and she wondered briefly what would happen to the two of them but her thoughts turned back to her future with Dom and the rest of their family.

The cook out and party that followed carried on into the late hours of the night as more and more of their old friends joined them and they celebrated being finally home.

_Meanwhile on a plane as it exited the United States._

Elana leaned backwards in her seat as the plane carried her back home and back to the work she loved, she had told Dom the truth when they had spoken about the separate pathways their life would now be taking but she had omitted to tell him one thing just as she had not told Hobbs everything when they had spoken briefly before she had boarded the plane that was to take her back to Rio.

She had told Hobbs that all she was taking back to Rio of Dominic Torretto was her memories of him and the others and the happy time they had spent together and she would never forget Dom but she had something else to remind her every day of Dom that she was taking back with her and that something she had deliberately not told Hobbs about but was something she herself was still getting used to.

She glanced down to her lap as she thought about it and her hand instinctively and protectively covered her stomach as she thought of the life growing within her.

_But that's another story!_

* * *

A/N: That's all folks! As always reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
